


Just Hold Me Please

by Arain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arain/pseuds/Arain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>“Poi il mondo si accende e non è più buio. La troppa luce all'inizio ferisce i suoi occhi, poi si abitua. E ciò che vede lo lascia davvero perplesso: davanti a lui c'è un volto pallido, appuntito, con due zigomi che hanno tutta l'aria di essere in grado di tagliarti solo provando a sfiorarli. La fronte è incorniciata da una corona di capelli neri, arruffati come nei suoi ricordi ma più lunghi, e che come sempre non riescono a coprire le due enormi orecchie a sventola ai lati del viso. La cosa che però lo confonde di più sono gli occhi, di un azzurro vivido, pieni di emozioni trattenute, proprio come li ricordava.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è dedicata ad Ury, perché senza di lei non avrebbe mai visto la luce.  
> Spero di riuscire a postarla anche tradotta in inglese

Buio. È la prima cosa che avverte quando si sveglia. Tutto è buio, e il buio ricopre tutto. Non è una brutta sensazione, ma non è nemmeno piacevole.  
È solo... buio.  
Poco dopo, arrivano i suoni. Un mormorio indistinto all'inizio, un vociare confuso come di gente che origli dietro ad una porta. Man mano che passa il tempo, però, riesce a distinguere qualche parola. Per qualche ragione, però, nulla che abbia senso per lui. Gli sembra anche di riconoscere una voce... una voce che non sentiva da tanto. E che mai avrebbe pensato di udire di nuovo.  
-Non riesco... collegare il circuito... uditivo funziona... la vista è il problema... stacco tutto e provo a riavviare.-  
E all'improvviso tutto svanisce.

Buio. È la prima cosa che avverte quando si sveglia. Tutto è buio, e il buio ricopre tutto. Non è una brutta sensazione, ma non è nemmeno piacevole.  
È solo... buio.  
Poi il mondo si accende e non è più buio. La troppa luce all'inizio ferisce i suoi occhi, poi si abitua. E ciò che vede lo lascia davvero perplesso: davanti a lui c'è un volto pallido, appuntito, con due zigomi che hanno tutta l'aria di essere in grado di tagliarti solo provando a sfiorarli. La fronte è incorniciata da una corona di capelli neri, arruffati come nei suoi ricordi ma più lunghi, e che come sempre non riescono a coprire le due enormi orecchie a sventola ai lati del viso. La cosa che però lo confonde di più sono gli occhi, di un azzurro vivido, pieni di emozioni trattenute, proprio come li ricordava.  
-Merlin...- si trova a sussurrare.  
Vede l'altro spalancare le palpebre ed incespicare per indietreggiare senza cadere. Non ci riesce, e rovina a terra sul sedere.  
Un silenzio totale cala nella stanza, poi si sente uno strano suono smorzato all'inizio, ma che diventa sempre più forte. È inequivocabilmente una risata, ora.  
-Sei sempre il solito idiota Merlin! Vedo che tutti questi anni non ti hanno cambiato di una virgola.-  
Per un attimo la figura per terra rimane immobile, poi si unisce alla risata.  
-E voi siete sempre lo stesso asino reale!-  
Il fragore delle risate torna a riempire la stanza. Poi il suddetto asino si ferma, e il suo cervello comincia a lavorare freneticamente. Si guarda intorno e concentra la sua attenzione su altre cose che non siano Merlin, come ad esempio sul fatto che si trova in una stanza che sarebbe probabilmente ampia ed ariosa, se non fosse colma di ogni genere di ciarpame: vede dei cestoni con dentro quelle che sembrano corde molto sottili, ed altri colmi di strani oggetti verdi e sottili, pieni di bugni e rientranze. Ciò che lo inquieta di più, però, sono casse riempite di quelli che ad primo esame sembrano... braccia e gambe umane. Vicino alle... agli arti c'è un tavolo coperto di altri strani oggetti, come una specie di libro senza pagine che sembra illuminato da dentro.  
Notando il suo sguardo perplesso, Merlin si passa una mano tra i capelli e mormora:  
-Sì, ci sarà tanto da spiegare... fidatevi di me, per adesso. Vi posso assicurare che siete al sicuro, ora.-  
A queste parole la sua mente si riempie di ricordi che lo colpiscono con la forza di un pugno: una grande battaglia, Morderd che lo colpisce, Merlin che gli parla, che gli rivela di avere la magia, Merlin che lo stringe, Merlin, Merlin...  
Scopre di aver cominciato a gridare quando l'altro lo afferra per le spalle e lo scuote.  
-Arthur, Arthur è tutto finito! Siete al sicuro, è tutto finito ormai! Arthur!-  
A quel tocco si calma, e torna a puntare i suoi occhi in quelli dell'altro.  
-Spiegami. L'ultima cosa che ricordo, è di averti detto grazie, e il tuo viso su di me. Piangevi.-  
Merlin prende un sospiro, ed inizia a parlare. Va avanti per quelle che sembrano ore, raccontandogli di come dopo la sua morte il drago gli avesse rivelato che sarebbe vissuto in eterno, in attesa della sua reincarnazione. Di come lui all'inizio si fosse disperato, pensando che non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare questa cosa.  
Invece era invecchiato. Tanto. Tanto da...morire. Poco prima che l'eterno sonno lo avvolgesse aveva pensato che il drago si fosse sbagliato, e non ne era mai stato più felice.  
Ma ovviamente era lui che aveva capito male.  
Era rinato. Si era reincarnato. E fino ad una certa età aveva vissuto una vita normale, come un qualsiasi ragazzo del periodo storico in cui si era trovato a vivere.  
Poi, aveva conosciuto lui. Un ragazzo identico ad Arthur. E, come se qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore nel suo cervello, di colpo si era ricordato tutto.  
Aveva pensato allora che il drago intendesse questo con aspettare Arthur e quindi aveva cercato di scoprire se anche l'altro avesse ricordato qualcosa, ma con sua somma delusione non era così. Dopo anni, però, quando finalmente era riuscito a far ricordare al giovane chi era nella sua vita passata, Arthur era morto di peste.  
Merlin aveva pensato ad uno strano quanto malato scherzo del destino, ed aveva continuato a vivere la sua vita fino alla vecchiaia. Fino alla morte.  
A quanto pare l'universo doveva avercela davvero tanto con lui, perché rinacque di nuovo. Di nuovo ricordò tutto in seguito all'incontro con “Arthur”. Di nuovo lui non sapeva nulla. Di nuovo morì quando Merlin gli fece tornare la memoria.  
Questo accadde per così tante vite che alla fine aveva perso il conto, gli raccontò Merlin. Finché... beh, non gli volle dire cosa accadde, ma nella vita prima di quella che stava vivendo ora aveva provato a fare qualcosa di diverso. Quando aveva incontrato Arthur, non gli aveva detto nulla. Non aveva provato a fargli ricordare. Per un po' aveva funzionato, lui ed Arthur vivevano una vita felice.  
Poi era successo qualcosa di peggio della morte.  
Arthur era stato coinvolto in un incidente stradale (-Un cosa?- -Vi spiegherò dopo, Arthur-) che non lo aveva ucciso, ma lo aveva ridotto ad un vegetale, ad un corpo in coma, attaccato a delle macchine per rimanere in vita.  
Merlin aveva aspettato la fine della sua vita (aveva già provato a suicidarsi, senza successo purtroppo – a quanto pare il destino non lo permetteva) e aveva deciso che avrebbe provato qualcosa di diverso.  
-Quindi... questo è quanto.- Conclude Merlin.  
Arthur lo fissa a lungo. Poi continua a fissarlo. Merlin gli lascia tutto il tempo necessario.  
-Come... come hai fatto... cosa...- Non sa nemmeno come formulare le domande.  
-Ah già, probabilmente noterete dei... ehm... dei cambiamenti nel vostro corpo.-  
Arthur gli lancia un'occhiataccia. -Che genere di cambiamenti?-  
-Beh... ecco... per una serie di motivi che sarebbero troppo complicati da spiegare... parte... una buona parte direi... una parte del vostro corpo è robotica.-  
-Ah-   
Ora è il turno di Merlin di fissarlo.  
-Voi non sapete cosa vuol dire.-  
-...no.-  
Il moro sospira.  
-Non vi preoccupate, vi spiegherò tutto più avanti. Già è un miracolo che voi... beh, che vi ricordiate di me.- Aggiunge con un sorriso malinconico.  
Arthur sorride a sua volta e mormora:   
-Mi ricordo tutto... ma solo di Camelot. Non delle altre vite che abbiamo vissuto.-  
-Me lo aspettavo. Questa volta ho... usato la magia. Sinceramente, non so nemmeno come ho fatto... in parole povere, ho prelevato la vostra anima direttamente dai tempi di Camelot, un attimo prima che voi moriste, e l'ho inserita in questo corpo. Ho usato la magia.-  
Scende il silenzio nella stanza. Si potrebbe quasi sentire il cervello di Arthur che lavora, che mette insieme i pochi tasselli di conoscenza che ora possiede.  
-Dunque... questa volta non dovrei morire.-  
Merlin sorride, e questa volta Arthur può cogliere solo felicità nei suoi occhi.  
-No, non dovreste morire.-  
Poi gli porge uno specchio, e il ragazzo può vedere il suo viso: tratti cesellati, occhi azzurri e capelli biondi, esattamente come lo ricordava.

 

Merlin spiega ad Arthur che si trovano nell'anno 2045, e che l'umanità ha fatto passi da gigante in tutti i campi del sapere. All'ex principe non interessa molto, ma l'altro gli spiega che è necessario che lui conosca alcune cose basilari, per poter vivere in questo mondo. Come si usa un water (-Ma questo è molto più comodo della latrina! Potrei stare seduto qui per ore!-) per esempio, o un rubinetto (-Quindi ora l'acqua arriva per magia nelle case di tutti?- -Esatto, proprio così Arthur-) o la luce elettrica (-Merlin, sei sicuro che questo fuoco sia sicuro?- -Sì, Arthur, ne sono perfettamente sicuro.-).  
Passano diversi mesi ed Arthur scopre ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo, con Merlin sempre al suo fianco. Gli piace ascoltarlo mentre gli spiega come funzionano le cose, da quelle più banali ai concetti più complicati. Probabilmente è per questo che riesce a non impazzire, il suo ex-servo rimane sempre accanto a lui ad aiutarlo.   
Scopre che il suo corpo ha bisogno di “caricarsi” una volta ogni due giorni. Quando chiede all'altro se è normale, Merlin gli risponde che è causa del suo corpo, che è metà robotico.  
Arthur non fa domande, non saprebbe nemmeno come formularle.  
Un giorno una ragazza arriva nella casa dove vivono, che ha scoperto essere un appartamento di cinque stanze: il laboratorio di Merlin, una cucina minuscola, un bagno, camera di Merlin in cui ora dorme Arthur e un salottino con un divano dove ora dorme Merlin. La donna sembra avere più o meno l'età sua e di Merlin, ha la pelle scura e i capelli castani. Somiglia in modo impressionante a...  
-Gwen!- Esclama Arthur. Quella che ha di fronte è la copia esatta di sua moglie. O meglio, sarebbe così se non fosse per l'abbigliamento estremamente maschile e i capelli acconciati in una strana pettinatura fatta di tante treccine.  
La ragazza lo fissa a sua volta, con il suo solito sguardo gentile, senza dare segno di averlo riconosciuto in qualche modo.  
-Ciao! Tu chi sei? il nuovo assistente di Merlin? Ti ha detto lui come mi chiamo?-  
Arthur la fissa allibito, poi gonfia il petto e proclama:  
-Io, assistente di quell'idiota? Lui è il mio servo!-  
Finalmente arriva Merlin, che dopo aver udito queste parole esclama ad un tono esageratamente alto:  
-Ah, Arthur, vedo che hai conosciuto Gwen! Lei è una mia amica dai tempi della scuola e, ehm, ogni tanto passa a controllare che io sia ancora vivo. Gwen, ti presento Arthur. Lui è... uhm... un amico che non vedevo da tanto tempo. Si fermerà qui per un po'.-  
La ragazza lo fissa per un attimo, probabilmente avvertendo come lui un retrogusto di falsità nelle parole del moro. Sembra decidere di non farci caso però.  
-Beh, allora io vado. Ero solo passata a salutare prima di andare a lavoro. Comunque, credo che questa visita ti faccia bene, non hai più l'aspetto del cadavere ambulante degli ultimi tempi. Ricordati che stasera Gwaine ci ha invitati alla sua festa!- Dice prima di andarsene.  
Arthur fissa Merlin in attesa di una spiegazione. Che non arriva.  
-Allora? Che cosa sta succedendo?-  
Merlin sfugge il suo sguardo.  
-Non... non rinascevamo solo noi. Tutti... tutti gli altri ci seguivano. Ma loro non... non si sono mai ricordati chi erano. Dopo la prima volta... non ci ho più provato. Scusatemi se non ve l'ho detto.-   
Merlin alza lo sguardo e pianta i suoi occhi dritti nei suoi. Arthur può leggervi dentro una solitudine immensa, e per un attimo ne è quasi sopraffatto.  
-Quindi... lei è mia moglie. Era. Che casino.-  
Il moro gli sorride amaro.  
-Già, era proprio lei. Ma non si ricorda di voi. Se volete riconquistarla dovrete fare alla vecchia maniera.-  
Arthur non capisce perché il tono di Merlin sia così sofferto, ma pensa veramente ciò che afferma quando risponde:  
-No, sento che quello appartiene ad una vita passata. Non ho... non provo il desiderio di tornare con lei.-  
L'altro sussulta, poi sorride di nuovo, e questa volta non c'è amarezza.  
-Poi... Merlin, ho notato che tutti in quest'epoca si trattano da pari. Smettila di darmi del voi. Se ti va.-  
Merlin annuisce ed esclama:  
-Quello che volete... che vuoi. Avevo continuato a parlarti in quel modo per non shoccarti con troppe novità tutte insieme.-  
-Non ti preoccupare per questo, ormai ne ho per una vita intera!-  
Scoppiano entrambi a ridere.  
Improvvisamente ad Arthur torna in mente un particolare della conversazione con Gwen.  
-Ma questa sera ci sarebbe una festa! Organizzata dal mio prode Gwaine! Dimmi, hai intenzione di andare?-  
Merlin per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva, e quando riprende il controllo delle sue facoltà risponde:  
-Non se ne parla nemmeno, l'ultima volta che sono uscito per poco non davi fuoco alla casa cercando di accendere un fuoco sul pavimento!-  
Arthur brontola qualcosa sul fatto che aveva freddo, poi continua testardo:  
-Portami con te allora!-  
-Che cosa!?-  
-Ma sì, sarà divertente! Ho proprio voglia di rivedere Gwaine.- Mormora con nostalgia.  
Merlin non riesce a resistere a quel tono.  
-Va bene, ma rimaniamo solo il tempo di salutare poi andiamo via.-  
Il sorriso a trentadue denti di Arthur sarebbe stato benissimo tra le sette meraviglie del mondo antico e moderno.

 

Arrivano a casa di Gwaine in metropolitana, che Arthur scopre essere un mezzo di trasporto molto più pratico del cavallo, ma quasi ugualmente puzzolente. Prima di entrare Merlin lo ferma e gli dice:  
-Alla festa non ci sarà solo Gwaine, di gente che conosci. Ci saranno... beh, ci saranno praticamente tutti i cavalieri. E... non te l'avevo detto perché avevo paura che avresti potuto prenderla male... ma Gwen sta con Lancelot.-  
Arthur ci pensa un attimo poi esclama:  
-Devo ammettere che questo ferisce un po' il mio orgoglio... ma dopotutto non è più mia moglie, può fare quello che vuole, credo.-  
Vede che Merlin però è ancora preoccupato.  
-Ti prometto che mi comporterò come mi hai chiesto: non parlerò con nessuno se non per dire ciao, non mi allontanerò da te e non berrò nulla.-  
L'altro lo guardo di sottecchi.  
-C'è ancora una cosa che non ti ho detto. Il motivo per cui Gwaine ha organizzato questa festa è-  
-Merlin! Ma cosa ci fai qua fuori? Entra su!- Esclama Gwaine aprendo la porta proprio in quell'istante.  
-E questo qui chi è? La tua ultima conquista? Niente male il ragazzo!-  
Arthur vede il moro arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli.  
-No Gwaine, cosa stai dicendo, ti prego. Questo è Arthur, ed è un amico che non vedevo da tanto tempo che mi è venuto a trovare. Non potevo lasciarlo a casa da solo.-  
Gwaine lo scruta incredulo per un attimo, poi risponde con una punta di ironia:  
-Va bene, va bene. Allora, amico, entra e goditi la festa!-  
Li spinge dentro, e la musica a tutto volume impedisce ad Arthur di sentire quello che si stanno dicendo Merlin e Gwaine. Dall'espressione del primo capisce che non è nulla di buono.  
Si trovano in una sala ampia, colma di gente. Le luci devono avere qualcosa che non va, perché continuano a cambiare colore e a lampeggiare. L'ex-principe si guarda intorno per cercare i suonatori, ma scopre che la musica proviene invece da una strana scatola vibrante. Deve ricordarsi di chiedere a Merlin spiegazioni, dopo.  
Vede Gwen che lo saluta. È a braccetto con un uomo che riconosce essere Lancelot, a cui sorride educato. La ragazza punta verso di loro.  
-Allora, ti stai divertendo Arthur?- Urla cercando di sovrastare il frastuono.  
-Sì, grazie!- Si sgola lui di rimando.  
Interviene subito Merlin:  
-Ciao Gwen, ciao Lance! Purtroppo non possiamo trattenerci, siamo passati solo a fare un saluto e a lasciare questo!- Esclama mostrando un piccolo pacchetto che Arthur non aveva notato.  
-Ma come, non vieni nemmeno a ballare!- Dice Gwen, poi afferra la mano di Merlin e comincia a tirarlo verso il centro della stanza, dove tutte le persone si stanno muovendo secondo i passi di quello che deve essere un tipico ballo del presente. Il ragazzo riesce solo a fare in tempo a passare la scatola ad Arthur e a dirgli: -Dalla a Gwaine e aspettami all'uscita!- Prima di venire trascinato via.   
Arthur rimane a fissarlo mentre si muove goffo con l'amica, e prova una strana sensazione di malessere alla bocca dello stomaco. Vede Gwen che gli poggia le mani sulle spalle e decide di allontanarsi per cercare il loro ospite.   
Ad un tratto viene fermato da una ragazza.  
-Ciao! Tu sei qui con Merlin vero? Arthur?-  
Pensa che non vuole essere scortese, e poi dicendo ciao non sta infrangendo le regole di Merlin.  
-Ciao! Ehm, sì, sono io!-  
Lei sorride, e continua, sempre urlando per farsi sentire:  
-Piacere, io sono Freya! Sono contenta che finalmente... che stia meglio. Era da tempo che non lo vedevo così felice.- Accenna con la testa a Merlin e Gwen, che stanno ancora ballando.  
-Come mai?- Chiede Arthur, sinceramente interessato. A lui era sembrato il Merlin di sempre da quando era stato “riportato alla vita”.  
-Beh, di preciso non lo so, ma è da anni che sembrava sempre depresso. Ti giuro che non è colpa mia!- Risponde ridendo.  
-Perché dovrebbe essere colpa tua?-  
Freya lo guarda in modo strano.  
-Ma come, lui non ti ha... non ti ha parlato di me?- Allo sguardo interrogativo di Arthur continua: -Noi siamo stati insieme quasi un anno sai, prima che lui... comunque ci siamo lasciati di comune accordo, nessun rancore. Credevo che lui ne avrebbe parlato al suo-  
-SIGNORI E SIGNORE, BAMBINI DI TUTTE LE ETÀ, È GIUNTO IL MOMENTO DI CELEBRARE IL MOTIVO PER CUI SIETE STATI INVITATI!-  
La voce di Gwaine al microfono ha coperto persino la musica, che viene abbassata e poi spenta del tutto.  
Tutti gli invitati si girano a guardare il palchetto su cui si trova.  
-Bene, ora che ho la vostra attenzione, vorrei che la dedicaste per un attimo ad una persona speciale. Una persona che ha reso me e la mia vita di gran lunga migliori. E tutti ne siete testimoni.- Fa una pausa per ammiccare al pubblico, e Arthur vede che molti dei presenti annuiscono.  
-Non sono mai stato il tipo che fa grandi discorsi, non ne sono capace, quindi mi limiterò a questo: grazie per aver deciso di sopportarmi, di prenderti cura di me, e di vivere il resto della tua vita con me fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.-  
Il pubblico scoppia in un applauso fragoroso, a cui Arthur si trova a partecipare suo malgrado. Fa un attimo in tempo a vedere Merlin che gli rivolge un'occhiata preoccupata, prima che la sua attenzione venga di nuovo calamitata dal palco, su cui ora si trovano due persone che si stanno baciando appassionatamente.  
E queste due persone sono Gwaine e, ora che si sono staccati Arthur lo può vedere chiaramente, Percival.  
Rimane immobile, mentre il suo cervello cerca di elaborare cosa sta vedendo. Due cavalieri, due uomini, che si baciano. Poi ci arriva: questa è una festa di fidanzamento. Si sposeranno. Alza la mano che ancora stringe il regalo e capisce che, beh, il suo cervello non trova niente di male in tutto questo. Lui vede solo due persone che si amano.  
Sente una mano sulla sua spalla, alza lo sguardo e trova gli occhi preoccupati di Merlin che lo scrutano. Vede che sta per parlare, quando i festeggiati arrivano proprio dietro di lui. Stanno facendo il giro della stanza per ricevere le felicitazioni degli amici.  
-Merlin! Allora, che te ne pare? Troppo sdolcinato?- Esclama Gwaine, guardando Percival sorridendo, che ricambia il suo sguardo dolcemente.  
Mentre l'altro si sta ancora riprendendo Arthur interviene:  
-No, credo che sia stato davvero molto dolce. Congratulazioni ragazzi, vi auguro di rimanere insieme per sempre. Prendete- Conclude depositando il regalo nelle mani di Percival -Questo è da parte mia e di Merlin. Ora dobbiamo proprio andare, mi dispiace. Ancora complimenti!-  
Afferra la mano di Merlin e lo trascina via, ignorando gli sguardi meravigliati delle persone intorno.  
Una volta fuori si ferma, e da le spalle al moro, cercando alle parole per formulare ciò che vuole dirgli. Prima che possa dire alcunché questa volta è Merlin a trascinarlo in un parchetto lì vicino, che data la tarda ora è deserto.  
-Mi dispiace.- Esordisce. -Avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma non trovavo il coraggio. Per questo non volevo che tu venissi. Complimenti per come ti sei comportato, comunque, credevo che avresti dato di matto. Al giorno d'oggi è normale, sai, che due persone dello stesso sesso stiano insieme. Dopo che nel 2015 hanno legalizzato i matrimoni omosessuali in tutti gli stati degli Stati Uniti è avvenuta una reazione a catena. Ormai è consentito in tutto il mondo, praticamente.- Butta fuori tutto d'un fiato, e fissa insistentemente le sue scarpe.  
Arthur tace, raccoglie le idee.  
-Mi fa... mi fa piacere. Credo.-  
Merlin lo guarda allibito:  
-Come prego?-  
Il biondo abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato, poi continua:  
-Da quel poco che ho visto stasera, quei due si amano. Non mi sembra... non ho notato nulla di diverso da un amore tra un uomo e una donna, ecco. Quello che ho detto... ero sincero. Spero davvero che rimangano insieme per sempre.-  
Avverte Merlin sussultare. Azzarda ad alzare gli occhi, e vede uno sguardo talmente colmo di orgoglio e tenerezza che lo fa quasi boccheggiare. Gli sembra di vedere anche qualcos'altro, ma è solo un attimo.  
-Arthur, in qualunque epoca ci troviamo, riesci sempre a stupirmi.-  
Non ha mai sentito questo tono uscire dalle labbra di Merlin. Si sofferma un attimo a fissarle, come per essere certo che quelle parole provengano da lì.  
-Tu, invece, resti sempre un idiota.- Mormora imbarazzato, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.   
Merlin sorride, come se gli avesse appena fatto uno dei complimenti più belli.  
-E voi restate sempre una testa di fagiolo reale.-  
Arthur si avvicina all'altro per dargli un buffetto sul viso nelle sue intenzioni, per poggiare delicatamente la mano sulla sua guancia nella realtà.  
Vede Merlin sgranare gli occhi e trattenere il respiro sorpreso, mentre abbassa velocemente lo sguardo sulla sua bocca. Non sa se è per quello che ha appena visto alla festa, se è per un desiderio momentaneo o perché in fondo è ciò che vuole da una vita (anzi, due) intera, ma annulla la distanza tra di loro e appoggia la sue labbra su quelle di Merlin.   
All'inizio l'altro resta immobile, troppo sorpreso, poi non sa bene come si trova le sue mani tra i capelli mentre lui gli fa scorrere le dita sulla schiena, e la sua bocca si apre ed è così calda ed umida e invitante. Quando sente il suo sapore sulla lingua crede di impazzire, e gli affonda le unghie nella carne. A confronto con questo, tutte le sue effusioni passate con Gwen sembrano scialbe e insignificanti.  
Merlin ricambia il suo bacio con altrettanta passione. La sensazione della lingua contro la sua è incredibile e anche se non ne ha mai provate azzarderebbe meglio di qualsiasi droga. Il moro porta le mani alla base della schiena di lui, poi le insinua sotto la sua maglietta. Questo contatto più l'aria fredda che si scontra contro la sua pelle nuda lo fanno impazzire definitivamente.  
Lecca le labbra dell'altro, lentamente, mentre con le mani gli alza la maglia per posarle sui suoi fianchi. Merlin si immobilizza, poi inizia a tremare quando lui comincia a seguire con la lingua la linea del suo mento. Arriva al collo, dove lascia una scia di baci umidi, quando sente un gemito e capisce di aver trovato un punto sensibile. Il moro inarca il collo per lasciargli più accesso, mentre con le mani gli stringe spasmodicamente la pelle nuda.  
Arthur preme tutto il suo corpo contro quello di Merlin mentre continua a baciargli il collo, e si lascia scappare un gemito quando i loro bacini si scontrano. Un mugolio gli fa capire che anche l'altro se n'è accorto.  
-A-arthur...-  
-Dimmi...- Mormora il biondo soffiando sulla pelle umida di Merlin, che rabbrividisce.  
-S-siamo in pubblico, Arthur...- A quelle parole si immobilizza, poi si scosta bruscamente dall'altro, avvertendone la mancanza improvvisa.  
Merlin lo guarda preoccupato, le guance rosse per l'eccitazione, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi ancora liquidi e scuri. Arthur pensa che non è mai stato più bello.  
-Tutto... tutto bene?- Sussurra, come se avesse timore della sua risposta.  
Allora lui si avvicina e lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta dolcemente, senza bramosia. Poi gli afferra il mento, e guardandolo dritto negli occhi risponde:  
-Andiamo a casa.-

 

Il viaggio in metropolitana sembra non finire mai, ed Arthur si sente un adolescente alla prima cotta, mentre continua a sfiorare la mano di Merlin e a tirarselo più vicino. Fortunatamente a quell'ora il vagone è deserto.  
Appena varcano la soglia di casa lo sbatte contro il muro, chiudendo la porta con un piede.   
Comincia a mordicchiargli le labbra mentre con una mano si insinua nuovamente sotto la sua maglia. Non per la prima volta durante la serata ringrazia il cielo che in quest'epoca la gente vada in giro molto meno vestita che a Camelot. Con un movimento deciso costringe il moro a levarsela, esponendo la sua pelle nuda. Scende con la bocca lungo il suo petto inginocchiandosi. Sente Merlin che si inarca andando incontro al suo viso, poi gli afferra i capelli con le mani. Così slaccia i suoi pantaloni e li abbassa, continuando a leccarlo lungo l'orlo dei boxer. Sfiora la sua erezione, già evidente sotto il tessuto sottile dell'indumento. Merlin lancia un gemito che pensa si ricorderà per tutta la vita.  
Questo lo sprona a proseguire e con un gesto deciso abbassa anche i boxer.  
-A-arthur, sei sicuro di...-  
Il biondo si alza per trovarsi all'altezza del viso del moro, poi gli afferra il mento e lo bacia.  
-Quando eravamo a Camelot tu eri il mio servo. Ora lascia che sia io a fare questo per te.- Mormora sulla sua bocca. Scivolando lentamente lascia una scia di baci lungo il petto di Merlin inginocchiandosi nuovamente.

 

La luce del mattino li trova sdraiati nel letto di Merlin. Il legittimo proprietario sta ancora dormendo, mentre l'occupante abusivo è sveglio da un po', ed osserva l'uomo al suo fianco. È girato sulla pancia, il viso nella sua direzione. Ha la bocca un po' aperta e la piega del cuscino sulla guancia. I capelli sono più arruffati del solito, e nota ancora una volta che li tiene più lunghi rispetto al passato. Pensa che gli piacciono molto così. Segue con gli occhi la curva della schiena fino al lenzuolo, che lo copre dalla vita in giù. Avrebbe voglia di strapparlo e ripassare la sua memoria su quanto era successo la notte, ma si trattiene. In quel momento Merlin apre gli occhi e vedendolo sveglio gli sorride.  
-Noto con piacere di aver fatto un buon lavoro.- Dice sbadigliando.  
-Come?- Chiede Arthur interdetto.  
-Con il tuo corpo, intendo. Mi sembra che funzioni tutto a dovere.-  
Arthur scoppia a ridere e si avvicina a Merlin per baciargli una guancia. Gli posa una mano sul viso, e vede il sorriso dell'altro allargarsi.  
-Non credo di averti mai visto così felice, Merlin.- Gli scappa detto prima di potersi fermare.  
-Non credo di essere mai stato così felice, Arthur.- Mormora l'altro di rimando.  
Ripensando alle parole di Freya alla festa il biondo non può fare a meno di chiedere:  
-Perché eri così infelice prima che io tornassi?-  
Merlin smette di sorridere e sposta lo sguardo sul soffitto, e lui vorrebbe prendersi a pugni.  
Poi comincia a parlare, ed il tempo sembra fermarsi ad ascoltare con lui:  
-La prima volta che sono rinato quando ti ho visto non potevo crederci. Ti ho già detto che mi sono ricordato tutto no? Beh, non mi è tornata solo la memoria. Sono riaffiorate anche le stesse emozioni, le stesse sensazioni che mi davi. E all'inizio, davvero, non capivo. Credo sia stato nella seconda vita, quando ti ho perso di nuovo, che ho compreso. E da allora in tutte le altre epoche ho dovuto guardarti morire, ancora ed ancora, senza poter fare nulla a riguardo. Poi, nella vita prima di questa, qualcosa è cambiato. Ci siamo conosciuti negli anni Ottanta. Eravamo nel periodo del movimento per i diritti gay, c'era molta più libertà rispetto alle epoche precedenti. Così... così abbiamo cominciato ad uscire, e stavamo davvero bene insieme. Ho pensato... che stupido... che non ti avrei detto nulla. Che non ti avrei fatto ricordare. Ho creduto che in quel modo ti saresti salvato, e al diavolo il drago e il destino. Quanto mi sbagliavo.-   
Il tono amaro di Merlin lo fa pentire ancora di più di aver posto la domanda eppure allo stesso tempo non può fare a meno di desiderare che continui.  
-Credo che l'universo abbia avvertito la mia decisione sai, perché avevo appena deciso di vivere appieno la mia neonata storia con te. Stavamo andando a casa tua in macchina. Tu guidavi. Eravamo stati in una discoteca, era sera tardi. Non ci eravamo sballati come andava di moda all'epoca, avevamo bevuto solo un paio di birre, nulla che non tu non potessi gestire.-  
Arthur vede le lacrime che hanno cominciato a scorrere dagli occhi di Merlin. Scivolano ai lati dei suoi occhi, ancora rivolti al soffitto, e si depositano tra i suoi capelli.  
-Tu guidavi tranquillo, forse leggermente al di sopra del limite di velocità, ma non da perdere il controllo. Infatti è stata dell'autocarro con il conducente ubriaco che ha sfondato la tua portiera la colpa. Era una strada con un grande fossato ai lati. Noi ci siamo precipitati dentro, e la macchina rotolava a rotolava e poi si è fermata, dritta incredibilmente. E sai qual è l'altra cosa veramente incredibile? Io non mi sono fatto praticamente nulla. Mi sono slogato un polso e tagliato una guancia. Tu...-  
Sente la sua voce soffocare e Arthur si accorge che sta piangendo con lui.  
-Tu eri messo davvero male. Mi ricordo vagamente un medico che in seguito mi elencava tutte le tue contusioni, ma sinceramente non me le ricordo. Rammento perfettamente, invece, di aver pensato che eri messo davvero male. Eri ancora cosciente però e mi hai guardato con il viso tumefatto. Mi hai chiesto perché piangevo.-  
Merlin deve fermarsi di nuovo a riprendere fiato. Respira profondamente un paio di volte prima di continuare.  
-E io ti ho detto che c'era stato un incidente e che tu non mi sembravi in forma. Tu mi hai sorriso e hai affermato che non sentivi nessun dolore. Avevi solo freddo, tanto freddo. “Solo... solo tienimi stretto, per favore” hai detto. E io l'ho fatto, fino a che non sei svenuto. Allora sono uscito dalla macchina e ho fatto non so quante miglia di corsa finché non ho trovato un telefono. Quando sono arrivati i soccorsi era troppo tardi. Tu eri in coma. La possibilità che ti svegliassi era così remota che il medico per descriverla mi ha detto che avrei fatto prima a vedere riconosciuti i diritti dei froci. Sei morto sei mesi dopo. Non ci eravamo mai nemmeno baciati. Non ti sei mai svegliato.-  
Il silenzio che cala quando Merlin smette di parlare è più pesante di qualsiasi rumore. Stanno ancora piangendo. All'improvviso Arthur si getta su di Merlin e lo abbraccia come può da quella scomoda posizione.  
-Mi dispiace così tanto.- Singhiozza sul suo petto. -Tu hai vissuto tutto questo da solo, senza nessuno al tuo fianco, senza di me al tuo fianco. Come hai fatto a non impazzire? Come hai fatto a non mollare tutto e pensare a farti una bella vita, senza rovinartela così per causa mia?-  
Sente la mano di Merlin tra i suoi capelli.  
-Perché ti amo. Ci ho messo un po' a capirlo, come ti ho detto, ma credo fosse un po' colpa dell'epoca. Credo di essermi innamorato di te lentamente. All'inizio ti odiavo, sai?-  
Continua ad accarezzargli i capelli ed è così piacevole.  
-Poi, continuando a starti accanto, ho visto la persona meravigliosa che eri, che sei. Ed è stato proprio impossibile, allora, non innamorarmi di te.-  
Arthur può giurare che quelle parole gli si sono scolpite addosso come tatuaggi. Lui non è mai stato bravo con i discorsi, è più un uomo d'azione, ma sente che questa volta è necessario. Lo deve a Merlin.  
-Credo... suppongo... uhm... dunque... sì, probabilmente... ecco... beh, immagino... non so se... voglio dire, questo è stato molto meglio che con Gwen, però all'epoca io ero convinto che lei fosse... sì, sono sicuro. Ti amo anch'io. Direi.- Questo si merita di sicuro almeno una nomination come “Peggior Discorso Dell'Anno”, ma a Merlin non sembra importare, perché lo fa spostare da sopra di lui per guardarlo negli occhi.   
-Non sai quanto ho aspettato per sentire quelle parole uscire dalla tua bocca.- Mormora sulle sue labbra. Arthur, sopraffatto da tutto ciò che vede negli occhi dell'altro – calore, felicità, amore, bramosia – non resiste più e lo bacia. E il fatto che siano ancora nudi non li aiuta di certo a fermarsi solo a quello.

 

Quando Merlin esce dalla doccia trova Arthur impalato davanti al televisore. Ha imparato ad accenderlo a a cercare tra i vari canali ciò che più gli piace.  
-Ehi Arthur, che cosa stai gua-  
Le parole gli muoiono in gola quando vede lo schermo. Una foto di Arthur campeggia in primo piano, mentre una voce femminile sta spiegando che è stata denunciata la scomparsa di Arthur, figlio di Uther Pendragon, un importante industriale. Il ragazzo manca da casa da almeno qualche mese, a giudicare dalla posta ritrovata nel suo appartamento. Il padre non si è insospettito prima perché il figlio gli aveva detto di volersi prendere una vacanza. Chiunque abbia delle informazioni è pregato di chiamare il numero verde apparso ora sullo schermo.  
La voce passa poi a parlare del tasso di inflazione in aumento, ma né Arthur né Merlin la stanno ascoltando.  
-Ti prego, Merlin, spiegami.- La sua voce è gelida. Sente l'altro deglutire, ma ancora non si volta. Ha paura ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
-Non c'era altro modo... devi capire che non c'era altra soluzione.- La disperazione che avverte nel tono dell'altro per un attimo lo fa vacillare. Ma si volta e lo fissa, senza lasciargli via d'uscita.  
-Allora spiega.- Ripete.  
Merlin sfugge il suo sguardo quando inizia a parlare.  
-Ho visto il tuo viso in televisione quasi un anno fa. Era la presentazione di una nuova filiale dell'azienda di tuo padre, credo. E come tutte le altre volte mi sono ricordato tutto. Dolore compreso. E ho deciso che questa volta non potevo vederti morire. Non di nuovo. Così ho... fatto quello che dovevo.-  
Merlin fa un sorriso triste rivolto ad Arthur, prima di continuare.  
-Ti ho studiato, ti ho seguito. C'è poco da dire, ti ho trovato in un momento in cui eri solo, ti ho adescato, ti ho fatto ubriacare e ti ho portato qua. Poi ho... cominciato a... lavorare. Ci sono stati degli... incidenti di percorso. Ti ho quasi ucciso... Fortuna che in questa vita ho una laurea in Medicina ed un master in Ingegneria Robotica.-  
Smette di parlare e riporta il suo sguardo su Arthur. Quando si accorge che non lo sta guardando si avvicina.   
-Arthur ti prego, Arthur guardami, l'ho fatto solo per noi!- Urla quasi, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
Ma lui non lo sta ascoltando. Perché sentendo il racconto dell'altro e ciò che ha detto la giornalista gli sta facendo tornare la memoria. Ora si ricorda quella vita.  
-Io volevo andarmene perché il mio ragazzo mi aveva appena mollato.- Mormora.  
-Che cosa?- Chiede Merlin stralunato.  
Arthur si volta verso di lui, ed è come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. È come se le due immagini che ha di lui – quella di adesso, e quella dello sconosciuto che continuava a pagargli da bere al bar – si sovrapponessero sfocate, provocandogli un capogiro.  
Scivola a terra, trascinando Merlin con lui.  
-Arthur, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa.-  
Il biondo solleva di scatto la testa, puntando i suoi occhi in quelli di lui.  
-Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che la mia vita di prima era uno schifo? Beh sarebbe una bugia. Non era male. Certo, il rapporto con mio padre non è dei migliori, ma sul lavoro sono imbattibile. Poi c'è mia sorella che... Mia sorella Morgana sarà in pensiero! Come mio padre del resto! E tutti i miei amici, e...- Si blocca.  
-Il Merlin che conoscevo non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile!- Esclama alla fine.  
Merlin gli ha lasciato le spalle, e guarda per terra.   
-Scusami. Non avrei mai dovuto farlo. Sono stato uno stupido a pensare che potesse funzionare. Torna da loro, è la cosa giusta.- La sua voce è atona.  
-Prima di andartene però, uccidimi.-  
Arthur si alza di scatto e arretra.  
-Come?-  
-Se mi uccidi tu, magari ci riesci. Ti ho già detto che il suicidio non funziona. Puoi raccontare che era l'unico modo per scappare dal tuo rapitore, non mi interessa. Ti chiedo solo questo. Uccidimi-  
Arthur lo fissa. Gli sembra così solo e stanco. Sa già che non potrà mai ucciderlo.  
-Devo... devo andare da loro. Devo... devo dire che sto bene.-  
Vede gli angoli della bocca di Merlin piegarsi all'insù.  
-Ovviamente, non mi sarei aspettato nulla di diverso. Non ti biasimo per questo. Tornerai?- Continua con la sua nuova voce piatta.  
-Non... non lo so.- Risponde Arthur con sincerità.  
-Allora uccidimi, ti prego.-  
Arthur lo guarda ancora una volta, poi non resiste più. Si volta e corre fuori dall'appartamento, sbattendo la porta.  
Merlin, rimasto da solo, mormora -Bene.-  
Poi si alza, si avvicina al tavolo come un automa ed afferra le forbici.

 

 

 

 

Un anno dopo.

 

Arthur non raccontava mai la storia di come lui e il suo ragazzo si erano conosciuti. Cercava di glissare sempre sull'argomento.  
Forse perché non gli piaceva ricordare il passato.   
Non amava rivangare i giorni passati in ospedale, con l'angoscia che lui morisse.   
Aveva dovuto rassicurare tutti, spiegare che si era trattata di una specie di fuga d'amore con un ragazzo conosciuto al bar. Aveva detto che sentiva il bisogno di una pausa a causa dello stress per il lavoro, e per questo aveva tagliato tutti i ponti con il mondo esterno. Era davvero dispiaciuto e sapeva che suo padre e Morgana non l'avrebbero perdonato tanto facilmente.  
Poi, finalmente solo, era tornato in ospedale, e non si era mosso di lì. Gli avevano detto che le probabilità che si svegliasse erano molto basse. Lui non aveva voluto sentire ragioni ed era rimasto lì accanto al suo letto.  
Pensava che era tutta colpa sua, che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo così. Lui gli aveva aperto il suo cuore, raccontandogli tutto il dolore che aveva dovuto sopportare a causa sua.   
E lui l'aveva abbandonato di nuovo, questa volta consapevolmente.  
Tutti i suoi amici erano venuti a trovarlo; Gwaine aveva detto di aver capito subito che stavano insieme, ma che non credeva ci fosse una storia simile sotto. Gwen era solo preoccupata, ma disse che era certa che si sarebbe svegliato. -Sai, anche se non sembra, lui è un combattente.- Aggiunse. Alla fine venne anche Freya. Non disse nulla, ma guardò Arthur in un modo che gli fece capire che lei sapeva tutto. Non i particolari della storia forse, ma la trama generale. E lui si sentì ancora peggio.  
Quando Merlin si svegliò, era pomeriggio.   
Aprì gli occhi, e la prima cosa che vide fu la testa bionda di Arthur appoggiata sul letto, accanto a lui. Lentamente e a fatica mosse una mano piena di tubi fino a posarla sui capelli dell'altro.   
-Ti avevo detto che non avrebbe funzionato.- Sussurrò, muovendo piano la mano per non svegliarlo.  
Nel sonno Arthur mormorò: -Merlin...- E lui sorrise.  
Poi si riaddormentò, con le labbra ancora piegate all'insù.  
E se qualcuno avesse potuto vedere il suo sorriso probabilmente avrebbe pensato che il suo più grande desiderio si fosse appena avverato.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata già pubblicata su EFP  
> A breve posterò anche la versione in inglese :)  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggeranno questa storia, che è un po' il mio biglietto di presentazione qui su AO3


End file.
